


Good For Sherlock

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Meeting the Parents, Mycroft Being a Bastard, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Parents may not be easy but that does not mean they are the ones who do not support you. Sometimes, it may surprise you who actually does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

 

 

Sherlock and Mycroft sat in the kitchen of their's parent's home. Blake went for a walk after a headed argument with Mycroft. Sherlock was sitting in a chair, trying not to cry but you can tell he was worried and upset about the whole thing. Mycroft sat the table, looking in front of him and ignoring his baby brother. Their Mum was not happy about what happened. Sherlock and Blake came the day before so Blake can meet her before Mycroft was there. Their Mum was NOT pleased with how Mycroft was behaving. She was standing behind Mycroft, looking at him.

“That was not right of you, Mycroft. You should know better than to treat guests like that.” Their Mum said to Mycroft. Sherlock wanted to say something but he held it back.

“I am very opinionated person. You know that about me.” Mycroft said.

'You should have kept your mouth shut. Plus, Blake is very nice, young man.” Their Mum said back to Mycroft.

“You do not know him like I do.” Mycroft said.

“You only met him once, you ignorant twit.” Sherlock piped up quietly but they heard him.

“Sherlock, calm down, sweetheart. I'll handle this.” Their Mum said.

“How can I keep calm? Blake might break up with me now because of Mycroft's actions.” Sherlock asked.

“And you think that is suppose to make me feel bad?” Mycroft replied. Suddenly, their Mum smacked the back of Mycroft.

“Mycroft! Stop that! Can't you see that you are upsetting and hurting your Brother?” Their Mom asked. Mycroft did not say a word.

“Of he does not see this because he does not care, Mum. All he cares about things going his way or just about himself. He is not going to change or admit it.” Sherlock said.

“I can say the same for you, Sherlock.” Mycroft said back.

“That is not true and you bloody know that!” Sherlock said.

“Boys, stop it! Arguing is not going to solve any thing or make this any better.” The Mum said to her sons. Sherlock suddenly got up from his chair and walked in the living room towards the door.

“Sherlock? Where are you going?” Their Mom asked. She saw tears streaming down Sherlock's face. He did not say a word and went outside.

As Sherlock stood outside, you can hear their Mum and Mycroft talking and it was not good at all. He leaned against the railing of the porch and sighed.

“I hope Blake does not break up with me. It's Mycroft's damn fault! Mum really likes him, though. …I just wish there was a way to just turn back the clock on certain aspects of my life and change the outcome of certain situations that happened in my past. Mycroft needs to let me live my life and just worry about his...which is basically all he does is think he has it better than me and is better than me. And maybe he is right. I am not perfect nor maybe good enough for any one.” Sherlock said, calming down a but but still crying.

“That is not true, Sherlock. You're perfect for me.” A voice said. Sherlock looked up and started to feel a bit better.

“Blake!” Sherlock happily exclaimed.

“Hey, honey. I was not going to be that long. I just need to clear my head a bit. You did not do any thing wrong. I apologize if I made you think you did.” Blake said. Sherlock quickly walked off the porch and towards Blake. As soon as he got to Blake, he wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on Blake's shoulder.

“I know, Blake. I was just worried that you might leave me because of what Mycroft did.” Sherlock said.

“I am not going to leave because of what he did, sweetheart. It is not your fault for what happened, after all. Plus, Mycroft can kiss my ass. He does not know the true you and that is is fault for not wanting to even try to get to know you better. ...Is your Mom mad at me?” Blake said, hugging Sherlock back.

“She is not mad at you. She knows you were just trying to stand up for me and things got a bit out of hand. She is really pissed off at Mycroft, though. She even smacked him in the back.” Sherlock told him.

“Wow! ...She reminds me of my Mama. I like that.” Blake said. Sherlock giggled.

“Now, I am curious to meet you Mum.” Sherlock said.

“Well, I can arrange that.” Blake said. Sherlock looked up at Blake and blushed.

“I mean...whenever you are ready...oh shit...that sounded like I was rushing you, didn't it?” Sherlock asked.

“Sherlock, take a deep breath. It did not sound like that at all. I will tell you if you are.” Blake said. Sherlock nodded and smiled.

“I love you.” Sherlock said.

“I love you, too.” Blake said. Sherlock leaned forward and kissed Blake for a few before stopping and letting go of him. Sherlock held his hand and both of them headed back inside for the rest of the afternoon.

Later that evening, Blake stood on the back porch, looking at the backyard, thinking. Mycroft left hours ago and every thing was calm again. Sherlock's Mum has been watching him for the past couple of minutes, looking at him. Blake turned around and suddenly a bit.

“Mrs. Holmes? ...How long have you been standing back there?” Blake asked.

“For about a couple of minutes.” Sherlock's Mum replied.

“Oh.” Blake said.

“I did not mean to scare you.” She said to Blake.

“It's alright. At least I know who you are.” Blake said.

“True.” She said. Sherlock's Mum walked over to Blake and stood next to him then touched one of his shoulders.

“You did nothing wrong, Blake.” She suddenly piped up.

“How did you know that is what I was thinking about?” Blake asked.

“It was a hunch. Plus, your facial expressions did give it away a bit.” She replied.

“How?” Blake asked, feeling curious.

“Guilt, sadness worry and you mention Sherlock a few times when you were talking to yourself out loud.” She explained.

“Now, I know where Sherlock gets the way he thinks. That is such an amazing and a wonderful thing. Mr. Holmes is also a nice guy, too.” Blake said.

“Well, thank you. My husband likes you, too. We are not against Sherlock having a boyfriend or being attracted to men. As long as he does not get hurt or any thing, we support the relationship. Plus, you are very nice and smart young man. Sherlock really loves you.” She told him.

“And I love your Sherlock so much. I promise you and your husband that I will protect him and treat him right. Sherlock is such an amazing person and one of a kind. I want to be happy as much as he makes me happy.” Blake said. Sherlock's Mother put her hand on Blake's cheek.

“I believe you. Sherlock knows right from wrong. It should not matter what I think though I can tell Sherlock picked a good man.” His Mom told him. Blake smiled.

“Thank you, Mrs. Holmes.” Blake said.

“You are welcome.” She said then let go a second later. Suddenly they looked to the side of them and saw Sherlock standing there, smiling.

“I hate to interrupt but Dad needs you, Mum.” Sherlock said. Sherlock's Mum went inside the house and Sherlock stepped outside and stood in front of his boyfriend then wrapped his arms around him (again).

“Well, I guess this trip was not so bad after all.” Sherlock said.

“I agree. Plus, I mean every word I told your Mother.” Blake said.

“I know. You are wonderful, Blake.” Sherlock said.

“And that is because I have a boyfriend who is even more amazing.” Blake said, smiling. Sherlock blushed and Blake giggled then kissed Sherlock's forehead. Suddenly, Sherlock leaned in towards Blake's face and they kissed once again. A minute later, Sherlock's Mum came back out to tell them that dinner was ready. As they went inside, she stopped them and looked at them both.

“I do not mind you both kissing each other in or outside the house.” She told them. Both of them blushed a light red color across their faces. She giggled.

“Oh, you both are so cute.” She said. The blush on their faces has become a darker red now.

“You both should get ready for dinner before it gets cold.” She said then walked away to go get a couple of other things for dinner. Sherlock and Blake calmed down and smiled again and both of them sat at the table next to each other and ate dinner and had a great time talking and laughing at whole time.

As for the situation with Mycroft, Sherlock was not going to worry about him any more or what he would do. As long as John, his boyfriend and his own parents support and have his back, he felt like he can take on the world. And nothing was going to stop him from being happy. Nothing at all.

_**The End** _

 


End file.
